my rebellious daughter
by fansy
Summary: this is about Alexis's relationship with her daughters and Sam's relationship with her daughter,Alexis,Molly,and Kristina.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Alexis's point of view

I have three daughters Kristina my fifteen year old daughter. She is smart and everything that I hope to follow in my footsteps as becoming a lawyer, my six year old Molly Is smart and funny and then there is my oldest daughter Sam. Sam is nothing what I thought she would be. I gave her up when she was a baby. I thought she was dead when I started looking for her but she wasn't she was in the same town that I was dating a mob enforcer.

Out of all three of my daughters I have the most trouble with Sam. Because she is her own woman while her sisters are still children so I have a little more control over them but Sam is a danger junkie, stubborn, and bad taste in men if I say so. Except for Jax, Jax was a good catch but Sonny and Jason? There's nothing wrong with Jason but he's in the mob. Sam loves him you can see how much they love each other by the way they look at each other. Now four years later Sam is married to Jason and has a baby Jayden Emily Morgan.

"Sam why can't you just leave Jayden with me while you and Jason go out," asked Alexis.

Sam looked at Alexis with wide eye. Sam wanted to spend the day with Jason and Jayden but something came up at the office that she had to take care of and Jason had to work.

"You want to watch Jayden? You do know that she is two years old right," said Sam.

"I know how old my granddaughter is Sam. I also know that she acts like you more than Jason. This gives me a chance to spend time with my granddaughter. So why don't I take her while you and Jason do whatever you have to do and maybe spend some time together. You can pick Jayden up later on tonight," said Alexis.

Sam did need to take care of something's at the office and her and Jason where talking about having dinner sort of a date night. It wasn't like Alexis couldn't handle Jayden right?

"Ok I'll call you later on if plans change or something or you can call me if Jayden is too much for you," said Sam.

"She's not going to be a fuss Sam. She's related to me."

Sam kissed Jayden and rolled her eyes, Alexis is silly isn't she. Alexis she can be a terror sometimes especially at nine o'clock. So just let me know if you want me to take her off your hands early. Bye baby you be good for grandma ok."

Sam handed Jayden to Alexis. When Sam started walking away Jayden started crying a little a bit. "Mommy,"cryed Jayden, Alexis tried soothing Jayden and it worked for a few minutes until Alexis put Jayden in her car seat then Jayden started crying again.

"Oh I'm too old for this but I can do it. She can't be that bad. Monica takes care of her and I haven't heard her complain but then again what grandparent complains about their grandchild. Well if she acts like Sam I'm going to be the first to complain," said Alexis to herself.

"She looked in the mirror to see if Jayden was still crying. When she saw Jayden's face she looked so much like Sam with her big Brown eyes and brown hair. Hopefully she didn't have Jason's temper.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Alexis was playing with Jayden when Kristina walked in the door.

"Hey mom are you babysitting Jayden tonight, asked Kristina.

"Yes but just for a few hours until Jason and Sam have taken care of a few things with their work," said Alexis.

"You know Jayden is a pain to put down for a nap."  
"I realized that. I tried to get her to take a nap and instead of sleeping she cried. So I thought if I wore her down by playing with her maybe she would sleep."  
"I can get her to sleep. Do you want me to do it?"

"Would you honey that would be great thank you."  
"Sure. "

Kristina picked up Jayden and put her in the guest bedroom; left the door cracked, and then went back to the living room.

"How did you get her to sleep?"

I turned off the light except a lamp by the door. "  
I was going to put her in the toddler bed in the…"

"Guest room, Ya Jayden is in the toddler bed. She might get up in a few hours so I left the door cracked just in case."

"Thank you for helping with Jayden. Sam warned me that Jayden was going to be hard but I thought she would be easy."

Jayden is a lot like Sam so I think that's what makes Jayden so hard to babysit. But I'll tell you one thing she can't get away with anything when Sam and Jason are around."

Alexis was so tired by Jayden that she almost feel asleep while Kristina was talking to her.

A few minutes Alexis was asleep in on the couch. Kristina used this to go out. Her and Keifer made plains to go to a club.

* * *

Mean while Sam was doing paper work when Jason walked in the door. He was surprised not to see Jayden with Sam.

"Hey,"said Jason.

"Hey baby," said Sam.

"Where's Jayden?"

"She is with Alexis. I was a little worried to let Jayden go with Alexis but with Kristina being at the house I thought maybe Kristina would help Alexis with Jayden."

"And she hasn't called begging for you to pick Jayden up?"

"Nope which is good. This gives Alexis some time to spend with Jayden and helps me out because I have to be here. When Jayden is here with me she's running all over the place especially if it's a night."

Jason laughed knowing that Jayden got her energy from Sam.

"What's so funny Jason?"

"Noting it's just funny that Jayden takes after you when it comes to having energy at night."

"Don't go there Jason."

Fine I won't. Are you almost done with whatever your doing?"

"Almost. And that's where Jayden gets it from. She's impatient just like you."

"Yes, her temper and sneakiness came from me but her energy, laugh, and stubbornness came from you."

"I'm not going to argue with you. And…. I'm done."

"Good, because we have dinner reservations at the Metro Court with Jax and Carley."

"Oh yea. I just hope they don't make out the whole time like they did the last time we went to dinner with them."

Jason and Sam walked out the door. Sam locked and shut the door then walked with Jason to the car.

On the way to the restraint Sam called Alexis to see how her and Jayden where getting along and to also let Alexis know that Sam would be able to pick up Jayden at 7:00.

Alexis was back playing with Jayden then she was going to feed her and bathe her before Sam picked up Jayden.

Alexis had to admit that Jayden was a handful until Jayden got up from her nap then it was a little easier to handle her.


	3. Chapter 3

ch.3 are you happy now?

Jason and Sam where able to have dinner it just wasn't the two of them, Just the way Sam predicted Carley and Jax where making out the whole time and talking mostly to each other than to Jason and Sam.

Jason was going to wait in the car while Sam went in the house to pick up Jayden.

"Jason come on just come in with me," said Sam.

"You know Alexis hates me Sam," said Jason.

"Yea well she's not too crazy about me either but she's my mother and Jayden's grandmother so come on."

"Fine."

"Alexis," asked Sam.

Alexis looked up at the door and saw Jason and Sam.

"Mommy!" the moment Jayden Saw Jason and Sam she wiggled her way out of Alexis's arms and ran to them.

Hey baby where you good for Grandma," asked Sam.

"Thanks for watching her Alexis," said Jason.

"It was no problem really I enjoyed spending time with her. If Monica can't watch her I'll be happy to watch her," said Alexis.

Sam wasn't sure if Alexis was just saying that now that she's not the D.A. anymore.

"Ok. I'll let you know if something comes up," said Sam.

Jayden was falling asleep on Jason shoulder. Sam and Jason thanked Alexis again for watching Jayden.

Alexis was happy that she was able to spend time with Jayden. She wished Sam would call Alexis mom but she understood that Sam wasn't ready to call her mom even though it's been a few years since they have found out that they are mother and daughter.

* * *

Jayden was still asleep when Jason and Sam came home, Sam put Jayden into bed then got ready for bed herself.

"I thought that Alexis was going to have the talk about me not calling her mom. It's not that I don't want to it's just I really haven't had a mom and it's just weird and scary for me calling Alexis mom. I can call her mom when I'm talking to Kristina or you but to her face I don't know," said Sam.

"I get it. I've called Allen and Monica mom and dad before the accident but now I don't for some reason. I accept that they are my parents but I can't seem to bring myself to call them mom and dad to their face," said Jason.

"I know it hurts her Jason. I should work on it. I don't know I should call her mom through uh?"

"If you don't feel right about it then don't call her mom unless you want to."

"Yea maybe that's it. I'm glad that she enjoyed spending time with Jayden. A few years ago Alexis was unsure about spending time with Jayden."

"She probably wasn't sure how you would feel about her spending time with Jayden since you and Alexis did not have a good relationship when Jayden was born."

"You right as usual."

Sam kissed Jason then went to sleep. Jason cuddled up with Sam and he was close to going to sleep when he heard little feet walking in the room. When Jason looked toward the door, he saw Jayden dragging her stitch toy that she got when Jason and Sam took Jayden to Disney Land earlier this year.

"You want to sleep up here," asked Jason.

Jayden nodded her head and walked towards the bed. Jason picked her up and sat on the bed between him and Sam.

* * *

The next morning Jason woke up alone when normally he was the first one up. When he started wondering where Jayden and Sam went he heard laughter down stairs. Jason put on a shirt and went down stairs.

"Daddy, yelled Jayden. Jayden ran to Jason and hugged his leg. Jason picked Jayden up and carried her towards Sam.

"What are you doing," asked Jason.

"I'm making cinnamon rolls why," asked Sam.

"Every time you cook you're close to burning the house down."

"If you wait a minute the cinnamon rolls will be done. And I haven't burnt any of them."

Jason gave her a weird look. While Sam took the Cinnamon rolls out of the oven and for once none of them where burnt.

"See told you."

"you were right." Jason turns of the oven and sits Jayden in her chair. While Sam gets three plates.

For once Sam cooked something that wasn't burnt or not cooked enough.

Jason was down stairs with Jayden while Sam was upstairs taking a shower.

Alexis knocked on the door. And Jason answered.

"Hi. Is Sam home? I know it's early but I need to talk to her about Kristina," said Alexis.

"Yea she's upstairs I'll go check," said Jason.

Jayden walked towards Alexis and smiled. When Alexis smiled back to her Jayden giggled and came towards Alexis. Alexis picked up Jayden and sat on the couch. While Jason went to see what Sam was doing.

Sam was putting on her cloths when Jason walked in the room.

"Hey Alexis is here," said Jason.

"Ok it must be about Kristina but Alexis called earlier this morning asking if I have see Kristina this morning or last night. I told her I did and she explained that Kristina did not come home last night," said Sam.

"You don't think someone took her do you?"

"No she was with Keifer she said they were watching a movie at his house and she fell asleep. I told her to call me when she got back at mom's house and she did because I heard Alexis talking in the background."

"I thought Alexis had no problem with Kristina."

"That's what she always talks about but you know what the truth is her problems with Kristina are just starting."

Sam and Jason came down the stairs.

"hey mom," said Sam.

When Alexis heard that word come out of Sam's mouth she couldn't believe it. it sounded so weird coming out of Sam's mouth but it was nice to hear instead of Sam calling her Alexis.

Sam couldn't believe she had the nerve to say it. It sounded funny since she's been calling Alexis by her name and not mom, First time for everything.

"Hi…..I wanted to talk to you about Kristina I was wondering if you had any ideas on how to help me deal with Kristina," said Alexis.

"I don't really know how to help you. I think Kristina is in the stage of acting out which most 14 year olds do" said Sam.

Jayden was starting to fight Alexis into letting her go once Jayden saw Sam. Alexis let Jayden go and watched Jayden run to her parents and cling to them like she hasn't seen them in forever when it's only been five minutes. She also noticed how Jayden clinged to Sam the way Kristina would to Alexis when she was Jayden's age. Now twelve years later Kristina is acting out and lying all the time.

"I think you could because it wasn't that long ago when you where her age. And I also think you can figure out what's going on with Kristina faster than I can."

"Ok… you want to know what I think. I think Kristina has daddy issues. I think she's mad that she can't spend time with Sonny and it makes her act out."

Jason knew the moment Sam said what she thought about Kristina that Alexis was going to get mad. Sam had a point but Alexis wasn't going to see it that way. Alexis always thought Kristina and Molly where perfect and Sam was the wild child.

"Kristina doesn't have daddy issues! You're the one that has issues Sam!"

"You wanted my options so I told you what I thought and now you're going to turn it on me saying I have issues!"

"yes I wanted your help but you make Kristina sound like you and honey Kristina isn't anything like you."

"Guess what I don't want Kristina like me and I definitely don't want to be like her. If I had to live with you and live up to your expectations I would run off somewhere that way I wouldn't be near you."

"Alexis you wanted Sam's option you got it. You both said what you had to say so drop it before you say something you will…"

"You have your husband fighting you battles. You know it's a good thing I did give you up. You where right along time ago you are not the daughter that I wanted and I sure as hell hope Kristina and Molly never end up like you!"

Before Alexis walked out the door she heard Sam say this, "it is a good thing you gave me up otherwise I would have been crazy like you. It wasn't like I wanted to pick you as a mother either Alexis!"

Alexis walked out the door, got in the elevator and cried all the way down to the lobby of the building.

Sam ran up stairs and cried with Jayden and Jason following behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 you're the rebellious one

Kristina was standing with her friends outside a club when Sam pulled Kristina away.

"What the hell is your problem Sam," yelled Kristina.

"Don't you yell at me. I'm not going to take it like Alexis does," said Sam.

"Well I have a right to yell at you. You're the one that pulled me away from my friends."

"The hell you do, your fourteen years old what are you doing drinking and going to a club?"

I'm waiting for a friend she called me and said that she was in trouble so I came over here to help."

"Really where's your friend?"

Kristina pointed at a girl that looked 21 years old. Sam dragged Kristina over to the girl and asked if she knew Kristina when the girl said no Sam knew she was lying. She knew she was lying the minute Kristina opened her mouth.

"Where are you taking me Sam?"

"You're going home."

"You have to right you're not my mother."

"Your right my not your mother and proud that I'm not your mother."

"Just watch Jayden is going to be worse."

"Ya well hopefully she won't have daddy issues like you do and not want so much attention like you."

"Are you kidding me she's just like me and she's two."

"I agree with you when you say that Jayden is spoiled but you know what she does that you don't? she doesn't lie, steal my car, and she lesions to her parents and you want to know why because she knows that she can't pull crap like you have when you where her age. The difference between you and Jayden is not just the age but you have to live up to Alexis standards and be perfect all the time. I don't want Jayden to push herself so hard that she doesn't want to talk to me about things or lie to me. That's the difference between you and Jayden and between Alexis and me."

Kristina didn't say anything. She knew that Jayden was not going to have to be perfect all the time and she would get to see her dad all the time even if her parents weren't together Sam would never take Jayden away from Jason. Kristina admired Jayden for a two year old she had everything that Kristina had but when Jayden gets to be a teenage she wouldn't have to make perfect grades all the time and she would get to spend time with her dad every day, Unlike Kristina having to do something stupid on purpose or not just to get her parents to notice her.

The car was silent when Sam took Kristina home. Sam didn't want to see Alexis after their fight. She didn't even want Jayden to be a part of her life but she knew that wasn't right. Just because Sam and Alexis doesn't see eye to eye doesn't mean Alexis can't spend time with Jayden.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 my daughter did not do this

The next day Kristina walked the kitchen getting ready to make herself a bagel when Alexis said, "I noticed Sam brought you home last night. I thought you said that Brandy was going to take you home since you where at her house," asked Alexis.

"She was but then something came up and we went to the country club. I called Sam because Brandy didn't want to go home yet," said Kristina.

Kristina was lying to Alexis right to her face and Alexis didn't even have a clue she believed ever word that Kristina was saying.

"You could have called me I would have picked you up."

"I know but I thought you would be asleep so I called Sam it was no big deal anyway mom."

"I know. Well get ready for school. I'll meet you in the car.

Alexis put Molly in her car seat while Kristina was talking on the phone with Keifer. After Kristina hung up the phone she got in the car.

Alexis dropped off Kristina school then Molly at day care. On her lunch break Alexis decided to go to Kellies when she ran into Sam.

"Is it ok if I sit here," asked Alexis.

"Why ask your just going to sit there anyway," said Sam.

Alexis sat down across from Jayden and Sam.

"Sam…. I'm sorry for saying that I wished you weren't my daughter. It's not true I was angry and I'm sorry," said Alexis.

Sam was going to apologies for what she said because it was how she felt. Even thought Sam wanted a relationship with Alexis because she was the only mother that Sam had. Sam just wanted to keep Alexis at arms length for now on.

"You don't forgive me do you? Sam if I would have said the things that you said about Jayden you would be mad too."

"I'm not going to talk to you about this right now Alexis. If you want to talk, talk to me later because right now I'm meeting Jason here and getting take out for a picnic at the park for Jayden's birthday."

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was Jayden's birthday. I just want to say I'm sorry and to thank you for picking up Kristina and the country club last night."

"Kristina wasn't at the country club last night Alexis. I found her at a club drinking with twenty-one year olds."  
"There you go again. Your making Kristina some rebellious teenager when she's not she's a straight A student that doesn't party."

"Then you must have blinders on Alexis. Yes she maybe a straight a student but she is looking for attention from you and Sonny, You're the only one that can't see it."

Sam put Jayden in her stroller and paid and took the food. Before Sam could walk out the door she heard, can I go to the park with you for Jayden's birthday or am I cut out of that because of this argument that you and I are having?"

"You can come if you want just don't start anything."

Alexis was happy that she was able to see Jayden's third birthday. She wished that Kristina and Molly would have been able to celebrate Jayden's birthday but she thought maybe this was convenient for Jason since he mostly works at night.

"Did you tell Alexis about Kristina at the club last night," asked Jason.

"Yea I did… we got into an argument before coming here. I minched Jayden's birthday in front of her because I wanted her to come for Jayden but I still really don't want anything to do with her not right now at least," said Sam.

"you invited Alexis for a reason and I don't think it was just for Jayden it was for you too and I also think you invited her that was Alexis could talk to Sonny about Kristina," said Jason.

"I did no such thing."

"You did too because you know that Sonny caught Kristina at the same club that she was at last night."

"Ok I guess I tricked Alexis too see that Kristina wants' attention but if she won't lesion to me maybe she would lesion to Sonny."

Sonny and Alexis where talking about Kristina. Sonny wanted to talk to Alexis about Kristina's behavior so he asked her if she would walk with him to the parking lot to his car.

"You're telling me Sam was right all along," asked Alexis.

"It was a surprise to me too when Sam told me about Kristina. I decided to find out for myself and sure enough I found Kristina drinking with older kids at a bar," said Sonny.

"what are we going to do about Kristina?"

"well I was thinking since she's been sneaking around my house I thought that she could start spending time with me on the weekends and maybe lay down some rules. Let's be honest Alexis she is out of control she's not the little girl that wanted to be just like her mom. She's older and acting out. Carley and I are having the same problem with Michael right now."

"Sam was right all along. I feel so bad I said so many things to Sam no wonder she doesn't want anything to do with me right now. I don't blame her actually."

"I don't either. You've said things to me when your mad. Sam was only trying to make you see what she is seeing. She told me the same thing a few weeks ago and so did Jason when he caught Kristina at a bar and Jason doesn't lie to me so I know Sam was telling me the truth when Jason told me what was going on and I also saw it for myself."

"What did she tell you when you caught her?"

"She told me that her friend was in trouble and she was only there to help."

"Funny."

When Alexis got home she talked to Kristina about everything. Then when Kristina was grounded and yelled at by Sonny and Alexis. Alexis apologized to Sam for the way she acted when Sam told her once again that Kristina was lying to her. Eventually Sam forgave Alexis and now there talking again but still fighting.

Ten years later Alexis is talking to Sam about Jayden now that Jayden is thirteen and in love with Peter Hunter. Just like Kristina was in love with Keifer.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 she doesn't act like Kristina/talk about bringing in the morning.

Jayden was thirteen years old. Jayden was like her mom went it came to getting away from the guards and having to chase her because she was bored but she was smart. Now that Jayden was in sixth grade she was starting to care about what boys thought of her but the one boy that she really liked was Peter Hunter. Peter Hunter was Matt hunter's son and you could tell. Peter was just like Matt but also like his mom Maxie. Put Matt and Maxie together and you get one big player.

"Mom do you know where my boots are," asked Jayden.

Jayden was running in her room trying to find her favorite boots before she had to go down stairs to go to school.

"Honey I don't know where you put them," said Sam.

"Never mind I found them."

Jayden ran down the stairs grabbed a bagel.

"Hi dad. bye dad."

"Bye Jayden," said Jason.

Jason walked upstairs to see f Sam was awake yet. He figured she would be since she was talking to Jayden.

When he walked in the bed room she was still in bed where he left her. She was covered with a sheet over her and nothing underneath.

"Morning," said Jason.

"Morning. Did Jayden leave for school," asked Sam.

"Yea she left in a hurry normally she takes her time to leave what changed," asked Jason.

"Oh… she has a crush on Peter Hunter and I guess that he's going to make a decision between Jayden and Lauren."

"Peter Hunter? That's Maxie and Matt's son right?"

"Yep and he is a player just like Matt and Patrick. But Lauren Elizabeth and Lucky's daughter likes Peter too. I don't see what they like about him he's just trouble."

"That's what attracts Jayden to him because she takes after her mother."

"Ok now your sounding like my mother what happen to he better not touch my daughter speech?"

"I'm trusting Jayden to make the right decision."

"Really and what is that?"  
"She runs for the hills."

Sam laughed, "Good luck at that Jase, she is determined to get Peter to become her boyfriend."

"Which is another thing that she got from your side of the family determination, Remember when Kristina started chasing Keifer?"

"Don't remind me of that. I just hope that Jayden is smarter than her aunt because Kristina made some really, really stupid decision and now look at her she has a seven year old by Keifer."

"Yea I hope she's smarter than Kristina too."

Jason put down the coffee on the bed stand. Sam got on her knees that way she was Jason's height.

"You know what I hope for our daughter?"

"What?" Jason puts his hands on Sam's waste and Sam puts her arms around Jason's neck.

"I hope she finds a man like her father. That way she can be happy the way you make me."

Jason and Sam kissed then started to get more passionate when Jason laid himself and Sam on the bed with him on top of her. Sam started unbuttoning Jason's pants while Jason started kissing his way down Sam's chest.

Once Sam pulled off Jason's pants off she started working on taking off his boxers. Jason kissed down to Sam chest then to her left breast. When he started kissing her left and playing with her right breast with his hand he heard Sam gasped then moan. Sam quickly removed Jason's boxers and pulled him away from her breast to kiss him. Jason positioned himself between Sam's legs and entered her.

Sam moaned when she felt Jason start to thrust into her. Her hands were above head. Jason and Sam's tongues where intertwined with each other. After a while it was too much for Sam to take that she climaxed then Jason. Talk about bringing in the morning right.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Run away?

Jayden was walking to fourth period when Peter stopped her.

"Hey Jay wait up," said Peter.

"Hey peter,"said Jayden.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

"You want me to be your girlfriend? I thought you wanted Lauren?"

"Well I did…. But she whines a lot and I though you wanted to be my girlfriend."

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Well for a thirteen year old you're a player and I don't know if I want to date a player. So how am I going to trust you?"

"You can trust me Jay I really like you and I've never really said that to any other girl before. Your different than any other girl that I know. You don't chase me around like a lost cause."

"Uh um."

"So will you be my girlfriend."  
"Ok."

"Really?"

"Nope."

Jayden giggled while she was walking towards her fourth period class. She didn't think that Peter was going to keep asking her. She still said no. even thought she liked him. The next thing Jayden knew sixth period came and she was grouped with Peter. Now she had no choice but to be with him.

"Well I guess fate choice for you which means we are sub post to be together," said Peter.

"Looks like it. So do you want to go to your house and work on this project or do you want to go to your house," asked Jayden.

Peter smirked. He was going to get Jayden to say that she wanted to be his girlfriend. The only reason why he wanted her was because Jayden was rich and smart. All of his other girlfriends most of their parents worked at the hospital. Jayden's grandmother and Aunts worked at the hospital but not her parents. Her parents where Jason and Sam. For Peter that was a big bonus.

"let's work at your house," said Peter.

Jayden and Peter walked up to the limo. Peter stopped when Lauren came up to him. Jayden rolled her eyes," I knew he couldn't be trusted. Mom was right he's a big fat player that I should stay away from."

Max was standing in front of the limo, Hi Jayden. Who is that," asked Max.

"Jayden looked towards Peter,"that is Peter we have to work together on a project in science," said Jayden.

"Oh… is he the one that you wanted to ask you out?"

"Yea… but mom was right he's a player and I can't trust guys like that."

Pete looked at Jayden and smirked then ran towards her.

"Sorry Lauren wouldn't leave me alone," said Peter.

"I'm sure," said Jayden.

Jayden and Peter got into the limo; Max shut the door and got in passenger seat. The Limo driver drove away.

"So… what's up with the guards if your dad is a coffee importer? Has he been giving people bad beans," said Peter. Peter laughed at himself. Even thought Jason wasn't a coffee importer.

Jayden didn't say anything. She really didn't like the guards very much. She wished that she could get on the bus like everyone else but she couldn't. She remembered when she asked Emily why she had to have a limo to go to and from school when she was perfectly able to get on the bus and go home that way. Emily told her that she had to ride in a limo home when she was in school and at first she didn't like it so she choice the bus. When she got on the bus she was called names so being in the limo was better because not everyone liked the Quartermains just like not a lot of people like Jason and Sam so the Limo is just better. Jayden knew better. The Limo was to show that she was rich and that her parents where powerful. More like her dad was powerful.

Peter thought he said something wrong about the joke he made.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong it was just a joke," said peter.

"I know that I was just trying to think of an answer for having guards but the truth is I hate having guards following me if I'm going to the mall with my mom or my friends and it really sucks because I wish sometimes that I didn't have guards but I have to live with it until I move away from Port Charles or maybe I'm always going to have guards for the rest of my life," said Jayden.

"Or… you can run away."

"Runaway? Are you kidding my cousin and my aunt tried that and they were found by my parents. I don't think running away is going to work."

"But you know what you have that your cousin and your aunt don't have? You're like your parents and their pretty good at hiding."

"True but I don't think I could run away just because I'm tired of having guards."

"Why not you're a mob princess Jayden, You have money to last you a life time. I'm sure you know where you parents keep money. All you have to do is pack your things, take the money and go."

Jayden didn't say anything. Peter was putting things in her head to leave because he wanted to leave. He hated being in school, living with his parents and going to stupid fundraisers. He wanted to be free and Jayden was his ticket out of this town.

"if you want someone to go with I'll go with you," said Peter.

Now Jayden knew why Peter was giving her the idea to run off. Peter wanted to run off but he wouldn't be able to run without her. She had the money and everything. She could go anywhere. He couldn't, he would have to live on the streets and beg for money where all Jayden had to do was steal the money and go.

"I know why you're talking about running away. You want to get out of here! I'm your ticket because I have money but so do you Peter. Your dad is a surgeon and your mom is in fashion. Why do you need me because you know what ever money you would get from your parents wouldn't last well neither would mine since I like shopping. If I want to run off I'm going on my own I don't need anyone because I can take care of myself but I'm parents would find me and then I'm going to be right back where I started. So I don't think it's a good idea," said Jayden.

"But you can go anywhere in the world because you have the money to do it," said Peter.

"Your right, if I run away it would have to be a really good reason to make me leave my parents. "

"Ok…. let's not talk about it. It's obvious your just your parents little princess that won't disobey her parents. "

"You can't judge me. You don't even know me. All I am to you is just another girl for your trophy case. That's why you're being nice to me. You're a player."

Peter and Jayden didn't talk for the longest time. When they got to Jayden's house they started working on there project. After two hours of not talking to each other peter finally spoke," I'm sorry. Your right I was just talking about running away because I want to get out of here and you're the only one I know that's rich enough to have money that would last awhile. But I really do like you. If you think I'm playing you… your wrong because you're the only girl that I have liked in awhile. "

"really your not just saying that," asked Jayden.

"no I'm not…. I really like you Jayden. I thought you liked me too but I guess…."

"no I do like you Peter. But I know how you treat the girls that you like. And I don't want to be one of those girls that you use just to get what you want," said Jayden.

Peter couldn't believe how hard it was to convince Jayden to go out with him. He did really like her and he was being honest with her because he's pretty much given up about convincing her to be his girlfriend. He was pulling every trick that he knew but she wouldn't budge so he just decided to let his guard down and be honest with her. Tomorrow he was going to ask Lauren Spencer out. He wasn't too crazy about it but she was nice and she would do anything that he asked her too. Jayden wouldn't do that. She was too stubborn to lesion to him. He didn't figure that she would see what he was doing when he was talking about running away but she did. That's what he liked about her. She was smart and she was able to figure him out. Maybe it was better having Jayden as a friend than a girlfriend because she was able to figure out him faster than any girl that he played.

"How about we just be friends instead of dating."

"You want to be friends?"

"Yea it might be nice to be friends with a girl for once."

"Ok. I'll be your friend Peter. "

Later on Jayden and peter finished their project. Peter went home and Jayden put the project in her room then came back down stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 Grandmother/Mother dearest.

When Jayden came down the stairs Alexis, Kristina, Molly and Sam where in the Kitchen, Sam looked ticked Kristina livid and Molly and Alexis happy as could be.

"Did I miss a family meeting or something," asked Jayden.

"No mom and I decided to come over here because we…"

Kristina cut off Molly," Alexis and Molly followed me here because I wanted to talk to Sam about something but I should have known that my mother and my sister would stick there noise in something that they don't belong in," said Kristina.

"Good thing Alexis isn't my mother," mumbled Jayden.

Alexis looked at her granddaughter and noticed how much she has changed since the last time Alexis saw Jayden. Jayden turned three when Alexis saw her last. And now ten years later Alexis immediately noticed Jason and Sam in Jayden.

"Wow Jayden you've changed so much since the last time I saw you," said Alexis.

"That's what happens when you haven't seen me since I was three. Why can't Kristina come over here and talk to my mom without you and Molly following them and being noisy," asked Jayden.

Sam was about to stop Jayden but then she figured maybe Jayden might set Alexis and Molly straight. But for right now Sam needed to make Jayden stop talking before Alexis says something.

"Honey when you have children you need to know what they are up to," said Alexis.

"But that's not the way I see if. If there adults shouldn't they be able to deal with their own problems than having you and Molly control the situation?"

Alexis glared and Jayden," Sam control your daughter before she says something that she would regret."

"Jayden stay out of this," said Sam.

"Why? She's just going to say something anyway mom," said Jayden.

"Looks like we have another rebellious child in the family mother," said Molly.

"What's that sub post to mean Molly. Your just a stuck up 18 year old that's always up her mother's ass,"said Jayden.

"Jayden," said Sam.

Kristina was laughing lessoning to her niece disrespect Molly and Alexis. Sam gave Kristina a glare.

"you might as well let Jayden go Sam she's acts like you, "said Kristina.

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Sam.

Sam walked over to Jayden and pulled her away from Alexis and Molly.

"I want you two out of here now," yelled Sam.

"Might as well tell Kristina to go too," said Molly.

"Kristina isn't going anywhere but you two are now leave!"

Molly and Alexis walked out the door.

Jayden go up stairs," said Sam.

"Mom, "said Jayden.

"Jayden I'm not going to ask again go," said Sam.

Jayden glared at her mother then ran up the stairs.

Sam walked in the kitchen glaring at Kristina because she was still laughing.

"Kristina," yelled Sam.

Kristina stopped laughing.

"I did not ask to be in this war that you have going on between you and Alexis and Molly. I'm sorry that you where kicked out of the house seven years ago because you where pregnant and you had to live with Sonny. I'm sorry for all of it but I can't do anything for you. I don't know how many times I told you to stay away from Keifer. I told you that he was just using you and look what happen you got pregnant and he left you. I helped you out as much as I could as far as getting a job in California to get you on your feet. So far you've done well and made up with Alexis and Molly but now you're fighting with them once again and you pulled me into this war that I didn't ask to be a part of," said Sam.

"I know Sam and I'm sorry but I just thought you would help me because now a outsider of my own family Sam. My mother says that I'm a mistake now. Do you know how much it hurts?"

"I know how it hurts because that's what she has called me since she's found out that I was her daughter. You and Molly where the perfect ones and I was the one that she gave up. I was afraid that she would tell Jayden things that I'm ashamed of. This is why I've kept Jayden and myself away from Alexis because I can't take the bull she likes to throw at me and put my husband down only because she doesn't like him. Jason is my family he's been my family since I came into this town and that's not going to change no matter what. Alexis never saw it that way and then when Jayden was born she was hoping that I would let Jason go but I didn't and that's when everything went downhill from there."

"I remember. Now it's happening to me that happen to you thirteen years ago. I guess I just came to you because I knew you would understand how I'm feeling but I realize now that I shouldn't have come here."

"That's not what I'm saying Krissy. I'll be here for you…. Just don't put me in these wars that you have with Alexis."

"I won't I promise."

Kristina hugged Sam and then left skipping her way out the door. When she walked out the door there was Alexis and Molly waiting for her.

Jayden just happened to be looking out her window she couldn't believe what she was seeing Alexis, Molly, and Kristina laugh and talk like nothing happen. Jayden grabbed her camera and started taking pictures of the three of them until they left.

Jayden went to her computer and downloaded the pictures on to her camera.

Sam walked into Jayden's room," Jayden I'm sorry for yelling at you downstairs," said Sam.

"it's fine mom," said Jayden.

Jayden was too busy looking at the pictures that she just took of Alexis, Molllyand Kristina.

"no it's not ok. I just didn't want you to be caught in the middle of this stupid fight between Alexis and Kristina. Jayden are you lessoning?"

"Mom look at these pictures."

"I'm apologizing and you want me to look at pictures?"

"Just come here and look please."

"Fine."

Sam looked at the pictures of Alexis,Mollly,and Kristina talking and laughing like they weren't about to ripe each other's heads off just a few minutes down stairs.

"Sun of a… sorry. I can't believe that Kristina did this? I should have known because she acts just like Alexis."

"what are you going to do mom? Kristina just played you."

"I know that Jayden."

"so are you just going to let her get away with it."

"I don't know what she's after Jayden."

"Figure it out mom. There must be a reason why all three of them came over here to start something with you."

"I know Jayden."

Sam really didn't care why Kristina came over here with Molly and Alexis. There really wasn't no reason was there? The only thing Sam could think of was Jayden. Alexis was furious when Sam didn't let Jayden see her. Alexis wasn't the only one thought it was Nicholas too. Ever since he played Rebecca, Sam didn't want anything to do with him pulse he was crazy anyway. Getting revenge on Rebecca was just a start he started acting more and more like a Cassidine and Sam didn't want Jayden to be a part of the Cassidine family that include Alexis, Molly and Kristina. All they did was fight and put Sam in the middle of it then turn around and corner Sam by pushing her buttons to fight back with them. After the fight was over Alexis, Molly, and Kristina would be friends again and Sam would be the outsider. After awhile Sam stopped talking to them and didn't hear anything about them for awhile until Kristina was kicked out and had to live with Sonny.

Jason pulled up the drive way and saw Alexis, Molly, and Kristina get into one car. At first he thought he was seeing things but he wasn't. he thought Sam didn't want anything to do with them she always tell him that's she's lived without them all these years why not care for them now when she has him and Jayden and that's the only family that she needed.

"What are Alexis and her twins going here," asked Jason.

"Well… Kristina said that she wanted to talk. She said her, Molly and Alexis have been fighting for weeks and that she is an outsider but what I didn't know is it was all some sick game and Jayden took pictures of the three of them laughing and talking like they didn't start a fight with each other 15 minutes ago, "said Sam.

"I'm sorry you got played, "said Jason.

"Me too mom," said Jayden.

"Yea me too," said Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 look who's talking

Sam and Jason where sleeping in for once. So Jayden decided to write them a note

_Going to star bucks don't worry I'm bringing Max with me. _

_P.S please don't make Cole watch me anymore he gets on my nerves. I'll be back in an hour. _

_Love Jayden._

Jayden walked into Starbucks with Max.

"Max what do you want," asked Jayden.

"Depending on what are you are having," asked Max.

"I'm going to have….. a Carmel Frappachio mom says it's good so I'm going to try that what about you?"

"I'll have what you are going to have. Your mom is pretty good at picking good drinks."

Jayden and Max got there drinks and started walking around the mall.

"Max can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why does Alexis hate my mom so much? Shouldn't she love her since my mom is her daughter?"

"Alexis and you mom never really got along even before they found out that they were related. From what I have seen and heard from your dad, when your mom was shot Alexis decided to take over because she was claiming that she had the right. Your dad told Alexis because your mom said if she was dying then that's when she would want Alexis to find out. But your dad also knew that if he told Alexis then she would take over and push your dad out of your mom's life and she succeeded. You mom and dad where broken up for a few months then they got back together in a blackout. In the blackout Alexis found Ric molly's dad sleeping with another woman. She thought the woman was your mom but it turned out that it was Sonny's ex-girlfriend Reese."

"Reese has black hair like mom so I guess that's why Alexis thought that Reese was my mom but my mom was with my dad."

"Yet and then you came along."

"Oh geese. Am I one of those babies that they call a baster child because my parents weren't married?"

"No your parents got married a week later after the blackout."

"Oh I thought you were going to say that my parents got married after they had me."

"Nope."

Alexis came out of _Bath and Body Works_ when she saw Jayden and Max walking toward the store.

"Well Jayden. I'm so glad that I got a chance to see you today," said Alexis.

"Why," asked Max and Jayden.

Meanwhile Sam was getting ready to go meet Jayden at the mall.

"Where are you going," asked Jason.

"I'm going to meet Jayden at the mall. She's probably going to that store to see that bedspread she's been talking about for weeks now. Want to go with me," asked Sam.

"Ya I'll go nothing to do anyway until later on so might as well spend the day with you and Jayden."

"Might as well."

Sam laughed while Jason kissed Sam's shoulder.

Back at the mall:

"Max could I talk to my granddaughter alone," asked Alexis.

"First of all I'm not your granddaughter, second I'm not talking to you without Max,"said Jayden.

"Well you are my granddaughter. My family is known for being stubborn."

Alexis giggled until," really I thought the Cassadine's where known for their craziness. Uhm now I'm confuses because I'm not crazy and neither are my parents. I must take after the Quartmaines because there known for smarting off which what I do best is."

Alexis shutted up. She couldn't believe this thirteen year old would be so stubborn but then again look at her parents. Jason is stubborn but you could talk him into things by making him feel guilty. Sam was a different story.

Max laughed because Jayden was putting Alexis in her place.

Jason and Sam where coming around the corner when they saw Alexis and Jayden. Sam felt like her heart sunk to her stomach. She couldn't imagine what Alexis was telling Jayden. But when she heard Max laugh then she felt a little better.

Alexis saw Jason and Sam and smirked.

"You know your parents have done…"

"Why should I lesion to you when it comes to what my parents have done you don't like them. so whatever you're going to say about them is irrelevant because you're probably lying anyway."

Jayden started to walk off but then she turned around," even if Molly,Kristina,and you are related to me I wouldn't lesion to any of you because I know that all three of you are just big fat lairs and the only reason your being nice to me is to get back at my parents. That's what yesterday was about. I got news for you I'm not related to you at all my family is my parents,Carley,Sonny,Max,Milo,Spenilie, the Quartermains,Courtney,Michael,Morgan,and Mike that is my family the Cassadine's are not."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Jayden and Max walked around the mall until they stopped to the store that had a bed spread that Jayden has been eyeing on since she first saw it.

"Uh…man… I wish I could get that. I told mom that I wanted to change my room but it hasn't happen yet," said Jayden.

"Maybe you'll get it," said Max.

"I hope so."

Peter saw Jayden and decided to talk to her,"hey Jay what are you doing," asked Peter.

"Just walking around the mall. What are you doing, "asked Jayden.

"I was going to go to the Music store to find this CD that I've been wanting."

"Really what CD? I've been waiting for this particular too."

"Really… maybe we could help each other out."

Max rolled his eyes.

"Oh Peter this is Max. Max this is Peter the one that came home with me yesterday," said Jayden.

"Right I remember hi,"said Max.

Jason and Sam catched up with Jayden and Max.

"See I told you she would be here. She's wanted to change her room for weeks," said Sam.

"I don't know why her room is fine the way it is now. Who's that punk that's talking to Jayden," asked Jason.

"That's Peter Hunter," said Sam.

"That's him. I guess he got what he wanted."

"Actually no he didn't there just friends."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Jason and Sam watched Jayden and Peter talk then leave the store and go to a music store with Max following them.

"I know what we can do. We can fix her room up before she comes home tonight," said Sam.

"Who are we going to find that will do that?"

We don't need to paint all we have to do is get the bed spread, curtains and some shelves."

"That's it uh?"

"Yea. Come on it will be fun. We know where she is anyway and we can put Milo to help Max since Jayden is with Peter."

"Ok but what do I get out of it?"

"Hum….Chinese."

Sam walked off and picked the size of the bed spread, then called on of the guards at the house to see if he could measure Jayden's window. When she got the measurement she picks the curtains out then handed them to Jason. When Sam was about to go to the register she saw some pillow shames pick them up and put them on top of the curtains then Jayden called saying that she was at the mall hanging out with Peter Max and Milo was with her. Sam asked when Jayden would be home Jayden said 6:00. That gave Jason and Sam 3 hours to fix Jayden's room up.

By the time Sam went to the register Jason was carrying three curtains, two pillow shames, one toss pillow and Sam was carrying the bed spread.

After they left the mall they put everything in the car and headed towards _Bed Bath and Beyond_ for the shelves. Sam said she wanted to go there anyway because they were having a sale on candles.

"Sam we have enough candles," said Jason.

"No we don't I checked before we left the house. You know in the summer time we get bad storms so I thought we should come here and stock up on some things besides I wanted to check out a new bed spread for our room," said Sam.

"We don't need a new bread spread."

"Jason the one we have is old pulse we need some new sheets for the winter and so does Jayden and we also need to get more towels because the ones that we have are old."

"Basically you asked me if I wanted to go with you to the mall just so you can spend my money."

"That's what I married you for baby."

"You're funny."

"when do we ever by things to fix our room up? We do need candles, sheets, and towels."

"then what's the bed spread for?"

"oh I just want that because I saw a nice bed spread that would go with everything that we have in our room."

"I like the bed spread that we have."

"Jason you've had that bed spread since I met you. It's getting old."

"It is old just like me and it's staying."

"It's going."

"Staying."

"Going."

"Staying."

"Quite acting like a five year old. You're going to like this bed spread. I wouldn't have thought about buying it if you didn't like it Jase."

"Fine I'll look at it but if I don't like it we keep the one we have."

"Fine."

Sam showed Jason the bed spread.

"What do you think?"

The bed spread was very similar to the one that they have its just updated. Sam looked at Jason.

Jason didn't want to admit that he liked the bed spread better than the one that they had now.

"Can you live with it?"

"Yea… I guess."

"Good. Now let's go find some new curtains that match and then some shelves for Jayden's room."

Sam took Jason's hand and dragged him to the curtain area. They found the curtains that they needed. Sam already measured the windows in there room. They went to the decorating part of the building and saw a couple making out. Jason started wondering if Sam was going to do the same thing but no she ignored them and got what she wanted then dragged Jason away from the couple.

When they got home Sam put their stuff on the bed then started working on the shelves until Jason stopped her.

"Sam how about we hid this stuff and do it tomorrow that way when Jayden comes home from school she'll be surprised."

"ok then let's work on our room."

Sam hid Jayden's new things for her bed room in the closet and then took down the old curtains from her bedroom that where handing and put the new curtains on the rods while Jason stripped the bed put new sheets on and the new comforter on the bed.

"Do you like it," asked Sam.

"Yea I like it. The old comforter was looking ragged," said Jason.

"See I told you."

Sam started walking out of the room when Jason dragged her back in the room then pulled her to his chest.  
"Want to try the new sheets?"

Before Sam could answer she heard Jayden down stairs," Mom you won't believe what happen," said Jayden.

"Maybe later," whispered Sam.

Jayden walked down the hall towards her parent's room.

"What are you two doing," asked Jayden.

"Nothing," said Jason and Sam.

"yea right. Anyway Lauren showed up at the music store that Peter and I were at and we were just having fun but Lauren decided to cause drama by yelling at me saying that I was taking her man, said Jayden."

"Lauren Spencer? Wow Rebecca is right she does take after Elizabeth," said Sam.

"I know. Anyway Peter got mad and kissed me right in front of Lauren then told Lauren that they were over. It was so funny Max thought for sure that I was going to say something but I did good I just let Lauren fume while Peter and I walked out the store. Later on Lauren caught up to us and said how sorry she was and that she was upset because she thought that Peter and I where together. Peter told Lauren that he didn't care and that he was going to break up with her anyway rather or not she started a fight with him. I was so happy that they where over because she's ignoring."

Jason and Sam started laughing when Jayden minched that Lauren was ignoring.

"Well she is. So what did you two do?"

Jayden looked at her parents curiously wondering what they where up to.

"Nothing just hanging around," said Jason.

"Oh… Ok well I'm going to go email Peter then I'm going to bed."

"Don't you want to eat something," asked Sam.

"No I ate before I left the mall."

"Good. No Chinese," said Jason.

Sam nodded her head then headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"You're going to take a shower," asked Jason.

"Yea…. Want to join me, "asked Sam.

Jason didn't hastate he followed Sam into the shower.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 Drama over a boy

Jayden and Peter where walking to first period when Lauren stopped them,"hey Jayden."

"What do you want now little miss drama," said Jayden.

"Nothing I just want to let you know something so why don't you meet me after school."

Jayden laughted,"why? Oh wait I know you want to fight me right? Let me give you a history lesion. My mom and your mom fought guess who won? My mom. My dad and your dad fought and guess who won? My dad. So if you want to fight me guess who's going to win?"

"Me."

"You wish Lauren. It's going to be me. Sorry."

"You're not really going to fight her are you," asked Peter.

"I don't think so. You know that Lauren is going to back down but right now she's after you and I'm in the way," said Jayden.

"But where just friends," said Peter.

"You and I know that but Lauren doesn't see it that way. She's just like her mother."

Cassie, Heather and Jessica where sitting with Jayden.

Cassie was Ethan and Rebecca's daughter.

Heather was peter's sister and Jessica was Georgie and Dillon's daughter.

"What if Lauren goes through with it Jay," asked Jessica.

"I guess where going to fight then," said Jayden.

"Because of Peter? Come on that's so stupid everyone knows that you and Peter are friends, "said Cassie.

"Tell your cousin that Cass because she's not getting it," said Jayden.

"I've told her over and over again but she won't lesion to me, "said Cassie.

"my brother is an idiot I've told him thousands of times that this was going to happen but did he lesion no. he's just like my dad, Doesn't care about anything than he's ego and girls, "said Heather.

"That's all boys," said Jessica.

"do you want me to talk to Lauren again," asked Cassie.

"No. I'll deal with it," said Jayden.

"You know what's going to happen if you and Lauren fight. Both of your moms are going to come to the school then they're going to fight," said Jessica.

"Good I hope my mom kicks Elizabeth's ass,"said Jayden.

The girls started laughing. Lauren wondered what they were laughing about.

"Brandy, Emily and Nicholas's daughter, looked at Lauren. "I hope you're not planning on fighting my cousin because you know what's going to happen right," said Brandy.

"Yea I'm going to win," said Lauren.

Jenna, Courtney's daughter, started laughing.

"Sorry but you know that Jayden is going to win. Brandy and I have told you a thousand times Peter is not dating Jayden. There just friends," said Jenna.

"Then why did he kiss her," said Lauren.

"To make you jealous," said Brandy and Jenna.

"So you think I should apologies to Jayden," asked Lauren.

"Yes," said Jenna and Brandy.

"Fine I'll be the bigger person. Lauren walked over to Jayden's table just when Peter sat beside Jayden and Cassie.

"Jayden," said Lauren. Jayden looked at Lauren.

"Yea,"said Jayden.

"I'm sorry. I thought you and Peter were together but I was wrong. I don't want to repeat history between you and me," said Lauren.

Jayden wasn't sure if she should believe Lauren or not. if Peter said something then Lauren would start to fight with Jayden. Peter knew that Jayden didn't believe Lauren. He didn't even believe Lauren. He decided to test Lauren and kiss Jayden.

"What the hell Jayden," yelled Lauren.

"I didn't do anything Peter kissed me, "said Jayden.

Jayden pushed Peter off of her. She pushed him so hard that he landed on the floor.

"You know what I take the apology back," said Lauren.

Jayden's class was called to leave the cafeteria. Lauren thought that Jayden was walking away from her.

Lauren pushed Jayden. Jayden let it go and kept walking until Lauren pushed Jayden harder. Jayden turned around right when Lauren was about to push Jayden again instead she slapped Jayden in the face. The cafeteria got quite. Cassie stud up and pushed Lauren. Jayden punched Lauren. Another girl came in the fight to defend Lauren and punched Cassie in the face. The next thing Cassie knew she was on the ground fighting some girl. Lauren pulled Jayden's hair then Jayden pushed Lauren off of her.

Brandy decided to get in the middle of the fight to help Jayden. Lauren was her friend but she wasn't about to let her beat the crap out of her cousin. It wasn't like Jayden needed help anyway.

Jessica stopped Brandy then they started fighting. Before anyone knew it six girls where fighting each other.

Teachers ran to the fight and pulled Lauren off of Jayden, Cassie of some girl then Jessica off of Brandy.

My office now, "yelled Georgie.

Jessica and Brandy stopped fighting and headed out of the cafeteria Cassie and Some girl where right behind Jessica and Brandy. Jayden and Lauren on the other hand had to be held by teachers. Lauren was trying to fight Jayden even when she was told if she touched Jayden again she was going to get arrested.

Lauren waited until no one saw her and slapped Jayden across the face. Georgie grabbed Lauren's hand.

"Officer I want Miss. Spencer hand cuffed she can't seem to stop fighting Jayden.

Georgie had the girls in the waiting room while she talked to Jayden and Brandy.

"Jayden what happen," asked Georgie being sympathetic.

"Lauren wanted to fight me because Peter Hunter is friends with me. I guess Brandy and Jenna talked Lauren out of fighting with me. so she comes up to the table and says she's sorry. Peter decides to kiss my in front of Lauren. My class was called so I got up and started to walk out of the cafeteria when Lauren pushed me. I let it go then she pushed me again. When I turned around she slapped me," said Jayden.

Georgie was looking at the video tape of the fight while getting Jayden's side of the story.

"Well…. I'm going to give you a warning Jayden. Looking at the video and lessoning to you I can see that you where defending yourself. You were also walking away from the fight so why don't you go to the clinic and then head back to class," said Georgie.

Jayden nodded," are you going to call my parents," asked Jayden.

"I got to let them know what happen that way they won't be calling me when you come home with a bruise on your cheek," said Georgie.

Jayden walked out the door and headed towards the clinic.

"JessicaI can't believe you got into a fight "said Georgie.

"I know. I'm sorry mom," said Jessica.

"I'm giving you detention for a week give this to your teacher and head to detention. I'm also giving you after school detention. You're lucky I don't suspend you," said Georgie.

Jessica nodded her head then headed out of the office.

Georgie called in Cassie and the girl she was fighting. The girl Cassie was fighting was new. It was actually her first day. Georgie gave them both detention then sent them on their way. Georgie knew she was letting the girls go easy but she really wanted to get Lauren since she was the cause of the fight.

Georgie made Lauren squirm while she called Sam.

"Hello," said Sam.

"Hey Sam this is Georgie. I just wanted to let you know that Jayden got into a fight today," said Georgie.

"Uh oh…. Do you want me to pick Jayden up from school," said Sam.

"No she's in class right now. She's not in trouble or anything…"

"I do not understand Jayden was in a fight so I just assume that Jayden is suspended or something."

"No Jayden was the target in the fight. This was self defense really. She got into a fight with Lauren Spencer."

"I see…. Was the fight about Peter?"

"Yes. Jayden was walking away from the fight but Lauren pushed Jayden twice to get Jayden to fight. When Jayden turned around Lauren slapped Jayden. Then kept fighting when I had to cops holding them. Jayden didn't even fight with Lauren. I had to have one of the cops hand cuff Lauren just to make her stop hitting Jayden."

"How bad was the fight?"  
"Not too bad… Jayden defended herself pretty good she has a bruise on her cheek from Lauren slapping her. But other than that Lauren is the one beaten up."

"since Peter is the cause of the fight are you going to punish him?"  
"I can't really do anything with Peter unless he does something. I'm pretty much punishing everyone except Jayden. But please don't tell Elizabeth or Lucky if you see them."

"oh trust me I'm not going to say anything. Thank you for telling me about the fight Georgie."

"no problem."

Sam hung up the phone. She was just finishing up Jayden's room when she got the call from Georgie about Jayden.

"Hey I saw the school called what happen, "asked Jason.

"Uhm… Jayden and Lauren got into a fight and Georgie wanted to let me know," said Sam.

"Do we have to get Jayden?"

"No. it was self defense Jayden was trying to walk away but Lauren kept pushing Jayden until Jayden turned around and Lauren slapped her. That's when the fight got worse. They broke up the fight and Lauren still was hitting Jayden."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. If Elizabeth or Lucky ask if Jayden got punish for the fight you say yes."

"Why?"

"Because Jayden was getting punished she just got a slap on the hand. I don't want to give Lauren another reason to fight with Jayden."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

Lauren was suspended for starting a fight. Elizabeth and Lucky were not too happy about it.

Georgie didn't tell Elizabeth if Jayden got the same punishment as Lauren. Georgie kept telling that she can't tell if any of the girls got punished or not even though all of the girls that where involved did except Jayden because she was the only one that tried to walk away. Lauren laid it on thick that she was pushed in the fight. Lucky and Elizabeth felt sorry for the innocent daughter when really she was the cause for the whole fight. That's why Georgie suspended her for a week and the three days of in school detention and one week of after school detention. Georgie tried her best to kept Lauren away from Jayden.

Brandy and Jenna stopped talking to Lauren and decided to hang around someone else. Lauren couldn't understand why her friends turned away from her. As for Peter he started Jenna. He was so happy to find a girl that was a little bit like Jayden the difference was Jenna was into her makeup, hair, and cloths. Peter loved the girls that where into themselves because he could show her off.

Jayden like Jenna to a certain point, When Jenna started talking about her hair that's when Jayden toned her out. Jayden was more the tomboy kind of girl. She was active in sports. She started playing Volleyball when the season started.

Peter took Basketball,"hey Jayden do you have a game tonight," asked Peter.

"No not until tomorrow why," asked Jayden.

Peter was nervous about asking Jayden to go one of his games. He invited Jenna but every time he looks her way. She always does her makeup. He knew that if he invited Jayden she would be interested in the game and not her makeup.

"I was wondering if you want to watch me play."

"Sure but what about Jenna?"

"She's going to be there but doing her make up."

"Oh I see… why do you date girls that are into themselves?"

"So I can show them off."

"That's what I thought."

"Well I'll see you tonight then."

"Oh see you tonight Peter."

Jenna walked towards Jayden," are you trying to steal my boyfriend Jayden," said Jenna.

"No why would you say that, "asked Jayden.

Jenna started laughing," relax Jayden I know you and Peter are just friends."

"Yep just friends… I guess I'll see you at the game?"

"No... I'm not going to that boring game. Lauren and I patched things up and where going to the mall."

"I don't see how your friends with her?"

"Funny I hear that a lot… she's not that bad actually once you get to know her… I don't think you and Lauren are ever going to be friends because of your parents."

"I know my parents are criminal's bla, bla, bla, everyone judges my parents and me because of what my dad do but nobody judges you and Sonny is your uncle."

"I know… pulse my mom was married to your dad one time. Your parents are good people. You know that and so do I. what people don't understand they don't like."

"Your right about that... I have to go there's Max have fun shopping with Lauren."

"Thanks you have fun too. Jayden."

"Yea."

"Don't tell Peter. I'm sure he'll find out because Lauren is dating one of the players on Peter's team."

"I won't… bye Jenna."

Jayden got in the Limo while Jenna got in her mother's car.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13 Peter's girl-friend?

Jayden was getting ready to go to the basketball game. She didn't really look into her room she just put her back pack in her room the n took a shower, changed her cloths and blow dyed her room. When she started looking at her room.

"Hey Bonnie and Clyed,"yelled Jayden.

Jason and Sam walked towards Jayden's room they been waiting for Jayden to say something about her room.

"What "said Sam?

"Thank you for my room, "said Jayden.

Jayden hugged Jason and Sam," you like it," asked Jason.

"Like it? No I love it. I can't believe you to did this. Thank you."

Jayden looked in the mirror real quick," mom could you cover up this bruise. I have to go a game…"

"What game," asked Jason.

"Peter's game. He asked me to go and watch him play."

"Peter Hunter? What do you like about him?"

"He's just a friend dad. It's not like I'm dressing up just for him."

"Then who are you dressing up for," asked Sam

"The other boys on the team." Jayden giggled when she looked at Jason's face.

"Don't worry dad you're still the only guy in my life until I find someone that's my age."

"Nice to know Jayden."

Jason wanted to kick himself. He was hoping Jayden would stay his little girl but not anymore. She's into boys which scares Jason because he doesn't want any boy looking at his daughter. Then he thought to himself it could be worse.

Sam was putting on make-up to cover up the bruise from the fight earlier that day.

"Do you know when you're going to be coming home Jayden," asked Jason

"maybe 7:30. I'm not sure thought."

"why are you know sure," asked Jason.

Sam gave Jason a look, telling him to stop questioning Jayden.

"Because sometimes the team hangs out after the game. If you want me to go home right after I will."

"That works."

"Jason," said Sam.

Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"How about you can stay out until 9:00 no later. And I want you to have Max go with you. Don't run off where he has to chase you. If you run off then you're not going to be hanging out after school for a while," said Sam.

Jayden thought about it. if she could hand out more after school and all she had to do is be home at 9:00 and stay with Max sounds good with her until further notice.

"Deal."

Jayden and Sam looked at Jason waiting for him to agree or add something to the deal.

"I want Milo to come too just in case."

"Fine I can deal with Max and Milo."

"Good then it's a deal."

"Really! Thank you, thank you. I got to call Peter and tell him."

Jayden ran to her room to start calling Peter. She was so excited.

"I think you just became her hero," said Jason.

"Where both her hero Jase. I just want her to spend time with kids her age, "said Sam.

"Me too but does it have to be with Peter or some other boy."

Sam laughed.

* * *

The Game was packed, Milo and Max sat by Jayden.

Peter saw Jayden and waved,"hey do you know where Jenna," asked Peter.

"I don't know," said Jayden.

"I hear that a lot every time I ask about Jenna. She went to the mall didn't she," asked Peter.

"I don't know Peter she's you girlfriend."

"Yea she is and she went to the mall. I know you where asked by Jenna not to say anything. I also know you didn't want to hurt me to say anything so thanks."

"You're welcome I guess."

"I'll see you later on after the game?"

"Until 8:30."

"Cool."

Peter headed towards his team some of the players where looking at Jayden. At first she was surprised. Maybe she looked good or something. But then she saw parents look at her then she figured it out. It was because of her last name. She wasn't ashamed of her parents. She loved her parents how could she not she was a part of them. She decided to ignore them so she could enjoy the game.

Max noticed that people where looking at them. he could tell that Jayden was a little imbarrased by people looking at her.

At end of the game Jamie Peter's best friend, asked Josh, one of the players on the team, who the girl with the body guards was.

"That's Jayden Morgan. Her parents are Jason and Sam there like the Bonnie and Clyde of this town.

She's hot isn't she, "asked Josh.

"Yea. But isn't she with Peter,"asked Jamie.

"There just friends as far as I know, "said Josh

Jenna just happens to make it at the end of the game and came up to Jayden.

"Hey Peter didn't ask about me did he," asked Jenna.

"Yea he did. I didn't tell him but somehow he already know about you going to the mall," said Jayden

"oh… Josh must have told him. Josh always knows about what I'm doing for some reason."

"must have a stockier."

"I know right. Hey are you staying to have pizza with the team?"

"I guess I don't know. I was thinking about just going home."

"come on Jayden it will be fun."

"Yea Jayden it will be fun, "said Lauren.

Jayden didn't say anything.

"I've been thinking about the fight that we had today and I realize it was Peter's fault. I'm really surprised that he kissed you since he's dating Jenna. But anyway I thought that maybe we could be friends or at least try. I don't want to continue this spat that my parents have with yours. And I thought if we could be friends then it would end their anger with each other," said Lauren.

Jayden wasn't sure if she could trust Lauren. Maybe she should just test her just in case.

Jayden sure wasn't going to talk to her like she could with Cassie. Speaking of Cassie she walked in the Gym and walked towards Jayden.

"Jay..I didn't know you would be here," said Cassie.

"Peter invited me and I thought this would get me out of the house for a while," said Jayden.

"Good well how about you hang out with Ryan and I. I need to talk to you about something anyway," said Cassie.

Jayden said goodbye to Jenna and Lauren then she walked with Cassie towards Ryan, Cassie's boyfriend, and Jamie.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Sam got a phone call from Kristina,  
"hello," said Sam.

"Sam you need to get to the hospital. Mom has been in a car crash," said Kristina.

"It's OK I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Sam it's really bad I don't know if she's going to make it or not. I know that you and mom haven't been getting along but if you could make a mends it would be now Sam."

"Ok."

Sam hung up the phone, Jason looked at Sam.

"What's wrong," asked Jason.

"Alexis has been in a car accident. I need to get to the hospital," said Sam.

Sam ran out the door with Jason running after her.

"Hold on Sam I'm going with you. You can't drive anyway."

Sam got in the passenger seat while Jason drove.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14 Alexis

Alexis was going into surgery when Jason and Sam saw Kristina.

"Kristina," said Sam.

Kristina hugged Sam and started crying, "I didn't know she was in the car. I didn't know. I should have had Grace with me. my baby is going to die because of me," said Kristina.

"What happen and why do you keep talking like… Kristina where you the one that hit Alexis?"

Kristina didn't say anything. What could she say anyway? But she wasn't the only one that was driving on the same road that Alexis was driving on Molly was driving too.

"I… was going to pick up Grace from mom's house. Grace has been spending a lot of time with mom since Grace and I moved back here. I didn't see the car until I came around the curb. When I did see the car there was another car coming towards me. I swerved out of the way. The car behind me didn't have a chance and went head on with the car other car. Both cars spun around and hit each other. I called the police and told them that there's been an accident. I was told to check on the drivers until help comes so I did and I saw…"

"You saw Alexis?"

Kristina nodded…"Grace was in the back seat. I checked on mom and she was stable so I went to check on Grace and I couldn't feel no pulse or anything. I started to panic. She's only seven years old. Oh my god what am I going to tell Keifer."

"Where's Grace now?"

"She's in surgery."

"Have you heard anything yet about mom or Grace?"

Kristina shook her head.

Sam couldn't understand where Kristina was saying that she didn't mean to hit her. Hit who?

"Kristina what where you talking about earlier… do you know who the driver was in the other car?"

Kristina's eyes sparked anger when Sam asked her who the other driver was in the car.

"It was Molly. Molly is the reason that Alexis and Grace are in surgery. Molly came out of this without a scratch while my baby is in surgery."

Molly walked in the waiting room that Kristina, Jason, and Sam where in. Molly was so ashamed for being part of the reason why Grace and Alexis where in surgery.

"I'm going to call Jayden," said Jason.

Sam nodded her head. If there was going to be a cat fight it was going to be Molly and Kristina.

And Sam was stuck in the middle of a sister war.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15 Cassie V'S Elizabeth

At the basketball court:

"What did you want to talk to me about," asked Jayden.

Cassie looked towards Lauren and Jenna.

"I'll talk to you later about it," said Cassie.

Jayden looked at Cassie curiously," why can't you just tell me Cassie?"

Cassie was acting weird. Jayden knew that Cassie must have a reason for not talking to her right now.

At off all of Jayden's friends' Cassie was the one she trusted the most. But today Cassie was acting weird and she couldn't understand if it was because Jenna and Lauren where in the room.

Jayden's phone rang. She was told to go to the hospital right away. At first she thought Jason was going to tell her that something was wrong with Sam but it turned out it was about Alexis and her cousin Grace.

Jayden asked if Cassie would go with her to find out what was going on. When Cassie agreed, Max and Milo lead the girls out of the building. In the car Cassie called her parents and told them that she might be late because she went with Jayden to the hospital to see what happen to Alexis and Grace.

* * *

At the hospital:

"Did you contact Jayden," asked Sam Sam was worried as it is about Alexis and Grace. She didn't want to involve Jayden but she thought that maybe Jayden would want to know since she was related to Alexis and Grace.

"Yea she's on her way she said she's bringing Cassie."

"Ok… do you think Alexis and Grace are going to be fine?"

Jason couldn't stand the worried look on Sam's face. The only thing he wanted to do was help her but he didn't know how. The only thing he knew that might help was him being there for her. The surgery that Alexis was going through brought memories back when Sam was shot. For Sam the surgery was bringing back memories of when Jason had to go through brain surgery just to repair his memory.

Jayden and Cassie entered the lobby of the emergency room. Rebecca was on staff at the time.

"mom do you know what waiting room Jason and Sam are in," asked Cassie.

Rebecca felt sorry for Jayden's family,"yea there in room four," said Rebecca.

"do you what happen to my grandmother and my cousin," asked Jayden.

"Honey… I think your parents would know more than I do," said Rebecca.

"I know I just want to be prepared before I go in there."

Elizabeth just walked up to the nurses' station when Jayden was asking about Alexis and Grace.

Cassie nudged Jayden when she saw Elizabeth stop what you're doing.

Jayden and Rebecca stopped talking.

"Why don't you mind your business? Now I know where Lauren get's it from. Have you heard of a private conversation," asked Cassie.

"Rebecca why don't you teach your daughter manners," said Elizabeth.

Rebecca was about to say something to Cassie because she was acting rude.

"That's why you and Lauren always get your ass handed to you because you don't know when to stay out of peoples business let alone some girls boyfriend or husband," said Cassie.

Jayden was pulling Cassie away from Elizabeth but Cassie was pulling Jayden closer to Elizabeth.

"You're lucky that you're thirteen."

"Yea because I would be kicking your ass right now."

"Rebecca keep your daughter on a leash. "

"Excuse me!"  
Cassie come on lets go I think you've said enough," said Jayden.

Cassie started walking with Jayden because she realized it wasn't worth fighting with Elizabeth until, "that's right lesion to you friend go on. I'm so glad that my daughter got you both in trouble today," said Elizabeth.

Jayden and Cassie turned around, Rebecca looked at Elizabeth and Sam and Jason just happen to walk out the door to see what the fuss was about.

"She did not just say what I think she say," said Jayden.

"Oh I think she did," said Cassie.

"Oh shit,"said Rebecca.

"What the hell," said Sam.

"This isn't good," said Jason.

Cassie was about to hit Elizabeth when security came out of know where and pulled her away.

Rebecca was so embarrassed. Elizabeth smiled with a smirk. Rebecca slapped Elizabeth.

"you lesion to me, your daughter was the one that caused that fight today. I don't know what your liar of a daughter told you but what I do know if it wasn't for your daughter trying to get Peter that fight would not have happen. Your daughter acts just like you it's not even funny. Peter is dating my daughter and your daughter doesn't like Cassie. The only thing she wants is Peter which is pretty much all the girls in 6th grade want," said Rebecca.

Rebecca called Ethan to tell him that Cassie is at the police station for starting a fight with Elizabeth. Rebecca decided to focus on her work and deal with Cassie later.

Jason and Sam looked at Jayden. Wondering what was going on. Jayden rolled her eyes and threw her hands up the air then walked in the waiting room. Jason and Sam looked at Elizabeth then followed Jayden in the room.

Jayden told Jason and Sam what happen between Elizabeth and Cassie then three minutes later Patrick, Robin, Kristina, and Molly came in the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16 Grace

Kristina and Molly weren't fighting yet which Sam was a little relieved about that but she wasn't going to hold her breath about it, Because she knew eventually Kristina where going to fight about whose fault it was that Alexis and Grace Where in surgery. Even thought Kristina and Sam knew it was Molly's fault or was it?

"Is Alexis and Grace ok,"asked Sam.

"Alexis had flat lined a few times but Patrick revived her. Patrick did a terrific job on Alexis," said Robin.

"What about Grace Robin," asked Kristina? Robin was about to speak but Patrick stopped her; "Grace was not as strong as I was hoping. I figured since she was so young that I wouldn't have any complications but when I went in there the procedure was more complicated than I thought," said Patrick.

"What are you saying Patrick," yelled Kristina.

Patrick and Robin didn't say anything.

"Are you saying my baby is dead? Patrick talk to me damit I want to know is my daughter dead or not Patrick, "yelled Kristina.

Sam's heart broke for Kristina. Sam remembered when she lost Lila and how she wouldn't wish that on anyone. She couldn't imagine losing Jayden.

"She's not dead Kristina but she's not good either," said Robin.

"Just tell me. Stop trying to make it easy and just tell me what's wrong with my baby.

"She's dying. I'm so sorry Kristina. Patrick tried everything he could…."

"Don't give me that, Because if you tried everything in your power than you would be saying that my baby is in the recovery room and not dying."

"Kristina broke down and cried.

Robin tied to comfort Kristina but Kristina pushed her away. Robin gave Sam a letter that was in Alexis's purse the walked out the room with Patrick.

Molly looked at Kristina, "I'm so sorry Kris I didn't…"

"You're sorry! You killed my daughter! You killed your blood, my daughter damit what is wrong with you Molly."

"I'm so sorry Kristina I didn't know."

"I don't want to hear it. I want you out! Everyone get out now!"


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17 wait a minute…

Everyone left Kristina. Molly cried outside of the door while Sam walked back in the waiting room.

"I don't want you here Sam. Just go away please I just want everyone to go," said Kristina.

"I know what you said Kris. But Grace is in the operation room….. and I think you owe it to her to see her," said Sam.

"What am I going to say Sam she's dying do you know how it hurts to hear from a doctor or someone that tells you your child is dying."

"Yea I do. When I woke up… Jason told me that Lila died. It hurt so bad…. To hear that she died I thought it was a joke but it wasn't. I went to find her because I wouldn't believe she died. That's what you go to believe Kristina. Believe she's ok."

"Did you hear what Patrick and Robin said Sam? My daughter is dying!"

"I did hear what they said Kristina. But you owe it to Grace to see her."  
"Go to hell."

"I've been there Kristina. It was hell when I lost my daughter. I wouldn't wish that kind of hell on anyone. But what made it better was Jason was there threw the whole thing. I was so thankful that he was by my side."

"so you want to be there for me?"  
"I want too… but you got to let me in Kristina. I'll go with you to see her."

Kristina got up and walked out the door Kristina looked at Molly then kept walking to the room where Grace was in. Molly looked at Sam and Kristina and decided to go with them even thought Kristina didn't want her to be there. She wanted to be forgiven by Kristina even if she might not get that.

In the Lobby:

"I asked Rebecca what happen to Grace and Alexis but Cassie interrupted when she started a argument with Elizabeth even thought she deserved it," said Jayden.

"Alexis had Grace in the car. Kristina and Alexis where on the same road but Kristina was heading the opposite direction than Alexis, Molly however was heading towards Kristina direction. Kristina swerved out of the way which made Molly hit Alexis's car in the back then spun her around and hit her in the front," said Jason.

Kristina was heading towards Alex's house to pick up Grace? Then where was Alexis heading?"

"I don't know but I bet the answer is in the letter that was in Alexis's purse."

"shouldn't you read it?"

"no let your mom read it when she gets the chance. Right now isn't the best time."

"I hope Alexis is ok. she's really going to be upset that Grace is…"

"I don't think she's gone Jayden."

"you think they have the wrong person?"

"I don't know. It's just something seems off."

"did you see Alexis and Grace before they went into surgery?"  
"no but Kristina and Molly did."

In the operation room:

Kristina was nervous. She didn't know what to expect when she saw Grace's body lying on the bed.

Sam looked at the body on the bed and she was stunned she couldn't believe what she saw.

Kristina's heart sunk lower in her chest.

Robin walked in the room; Kristina looked at her," is something wrong," asked Robin.

"Yea something's wrong. Where's my daughter, "asked Kristina.

Robin didn't know what to say," Where's Grace Robin," said Sam.

"You're telling me that's not Grace?"

"Does this child look like my daughter?"  
Kristina showed a picture of Grace that was just taken last week.

"No it doesn't."

The girl on the table had curly brown hair and light fair skin.

Grace had dark brown hair with olive skin just like Kristina.

In a SUV:

Where's my mommy," asked Grace.

"Don't worry you're going to be seeing your mommy very soon," said the mystery man.

Grace watched out the window leaving Port Charles. She was scraped up because of the accident. But she wasn't badly hurt.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18 the letter, I'm sorry for everything

It's been three days since the accident. Kristina had the police looking for Grace and Alexis hasn't awakened yet.

Sam finally had the nerve to ready the letter that Alexis was going to send to her or leave it on Sam's door step. Sam was at the park waiting for Jason. She figured reading the letter would past time.

The letter:

_Dear Sam,_

_You don't know how many times I wanted to just come up to you and apologies for the way I acted eleven years ago, The things that I said where hurtful and I'm so sorry. You where right all along about Kristina. I will never admit that to your face but since I'm writing it I would like to tell you how I have felt over the years. When Kristina told me she was pregnant I couldn't believe it. It was like a smack in the face. I saw her life falling apart before me, then I saw you, happy, married, and have child of your own._

_I was so angry at myself for trusting Kristina and Keifer, especially Keifer I thought he had brains enough to put a condom on but I also said that about Jason. What I mean by that is. I didn't want you to have a baby with Jason. I know that's hard for you to hear because you love him but I didn't. I was angry at you when you told me you where pregnant. You where so excited and happy and I ruined it for you. I put you down told you that you weren't going to be a good mother, and then I told you to give the baby for adoption. This was all my fault why we never got along and I made it worse for you when you tried to make it right between us when Jayden turned thirteen. A few days ago I saw Jayden at the mall. I wanted to put you down so I could turn Jayden against you but to my surprise Jayden was the one to put me in my place. You and Jason raised a beautiful, smart, daughter. I should have been proud to say that Jayden was my granddaughter but I wasn't. Monica came up to me three years ago and told me that if I wasn't proud of you and Jayden for being in my life then I didn't deserve you at all. She was right Sam I don't deserve you. You have tried so many times to make it right, to have a relationship with me and I turned you down so many times. This may be too late but I'm willing to give this mother and daughter relationship one last try. If you don't want to try I completely understand. I would like to try to have a relationship with Jayden. I have put Jayden last and put Grace first when I should treat them equally just like I have put Molly and Kristina before you instead of loving all three of you equally. You should be happy that I did not raise you because Molly and Kristina are spoiled and act out just the way you predicted and it's because I raised them to meet my high standards when even myself can't reach those standards. _

_I hope you will forgive me,_

_Love, Alexis._

Sam was so hurt at the things that were in the letter and if all of it was true about how Alexis felt about Jayden that maybe Sam didn't want to try to have a relationship with her.

Jason walked up to Sam,"hey what's wrong," asked Jason.

"Read this and you'll see. I think I'm going to be sick," said Sam.

Sam stood by the tree to see if she could catch her breath, while Jason read the letter.

Meanwhile in the hospital:

Kristina and Molly where sitting by Alexis's bed side.

Molly walked out of the room to get some coffee when Alexis woke up.

"Kristina," asked Alexis.

"Mom," asked Kristina.

"Where is Molly and Sam?"

Molly just stepped out to get coffee and Sam said she was going to come later."

"Grace? Did he get Grace?"

"Who? Do you know who took Grace?"

"Kiefer…. He called and said he wanted his daughter. He called a few months ago. I never heard from him again but then a saw Kierfer's dad hanging around the house I didn't think about it. What happen to the other car?"

"It was Molly."

"I'm sure you where mad at her."

"Mad? I was livid I thought my daughter was dead. The doctor's told me that she died and now you're telling me that Grace's grandfather kidnapped my daughter? Why would he want Grace he claimed that she wasn't his granddaughter. "

"I don't know the police are going to find her I promise Kristina."

"How can you be so certain mom? Do you know how much power and money that family has? I may never see my daughter again."

"I won't let that happen Kristina. I won't let anyone take Grace away from you."

"Really or where you giving Grace to them mom?"

"What? Kristina I would never…"

"I wouldn't put it past you mom. You've said some horrible things about Sam when you found out that she was pregnant with Jayden. For all I know you just gave Grace to them and switched her with some other child."

"Kristina."

Kristina walked out the room. Lucky and Coop where walking towards her when she slammed Alexis's door close.

"Did you find anything? Did you find my daughter," asked Kristina.

At the Park:

Jason read the letter. He couldn't believe it. Alexis was ashamed of Jayden and Sam. He didn't care that Alexis didn't like him but for Alexis to be ashamed of Jayden and Sam?

Sam walked back to the bench. She calmed herself down enough to sit.  
"Do you mind if you just take me home? I took the cab here and…."

Yea let's go home but what about the hospital weren't you going to see…. I know that's Alexis is the last person you want to see right now and I don't blame you."

"Jason I don't want to even think about Alexis right now. Just thinking about her makes me want to vomit and right now I don't want to lose my lunch."

Jason and Sam walked to the car. Sam had the letter in her hand. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with it. She thought of going to the hospital to see if Alexis was awake then make her read what she wrote over and over again. She wanted Alexis to understand how Sam was feeling at this moment. And how it made her sick reading how Alexis felt about Jayden, her own granddaughter. Saying sorry wasn't going to cut it anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.19 understand?

Sam didn't think she had urge to go to GH and see Alexis but she didn't think Jayden and Cassie would be in the room talking to Alexis. Then again Jayden didn't read the letter.

Sam opened the door and heard Jayden and Cassie laughing.

"Hey mom," said Jayden.

"Hey…. I didn't think you would be here," said Sam

"I wasn't but Cassie has to start candy striping since she got into an argument with Elizabeth. So I thought I would volunteer at the hospital too. Grandma signed Cassie and I together."

"That's great."

Jayden sense something was wrong. Something that Sam wanted to talk to Alexis about.

"Well Cassie and I should be going I'm glad that you are getting better Alexis."

"Thank you Jayden for stopping by. Nice meeting you Cassie,"said Alexis.

Alexis waited for Jayden and Cassie to leave the room before she started talking to Sam.

"I take it you read the letter." Sam stared at Alexis coldly," Sam you have to understand that…"  
"You want me to understand that you where mad that I was married and starting a family. You want me to understand that you didn't want Jayden. You where cruel when I was pregnant with Jayden telling me that Jason and I didn't deserve to have a child but for you to actually right it down and make it an apologies!"

"Sam I was in a dark place at the time I wrote that letter…"

"So that makes it ok? After everything Alexis, Everything that you've said and done to try to turn Jayden against me and you where surprise that she wouldn't lesion to you. Why would you want her to be against me? Why would you want to hurt Jason and I like that? What the hell did I do to you that was so..."

"You slept with my husband Sam! I just found out that I had lung cancer and you slept with him! I wanted revenge."

"I didn't sleep with Ric you know that. Reese was sleeping with him she even admitted it. I was with Jason."

"You betrayed me I told you to stay away from Jason but you wouldn't have it."

"You wanted to get back at me because I couldn't stay away from Jason? If it wasn't for Jason I wouldn't be here yelling at you right now! If it wasn't for Jason Jayden wouldn't of exists! What part of that do you know get Alexis."

"How? He got you shot Sam how can that man be your family. How can you marry him and have a child with him."

"Jason was there for me when my daughter died. He became my family and I became his. He was there when Danny died. You where the reason my brother died! You where the reason my daughter died, I was fine until you came into that chapel and yelled at me and blamed me because Kristina was dying and I wouldn't risk my daughter's life for yours."

Alexis started crying and her monitor's went off. Elizabeth ran in the room and told Sam to get out. Sam left the room but before she could walk on the elevator Elizabeth stopped her,"hey! You know you could have killed you mother for yelling at her."

"She's not my mother."

"Then what is she Sam. You're the one that came here for what?"

"Back off Elizabeth you don't even know what you're talking about and I'm really not in the mood to fight with you."  
"So you'll come here and start a fight with Alexis then?"

"I'm not going to warn you again Elizabeth back off. "

"I'm not going to back off you have upset my patient."

"Like she didn't upset me when I just had Jayden, and said that Jayden was a mistake and that should really think about adoption. Do you know how upsetting that was for me? I just had Jayden four hours ago before Alexis walked in the room."

Elizabeth didn't say anything she couldn't imagine what it was like for Sam to hear her mother say give up your child because you don't deserve her unless," you're just saying that. Alexis wasn't cruel to you. She loved you. You're the one that walked away from her not the other way around."

Sam slapped Elizabeth. She slapped her so hard it made Elizabeth's head spin.

Jason came up behind Sam and pulled her away, "you don't know anything Elizabeth."

Lucky being oblivious to the whole situation thought Elizabeth was defending herself.

"What's going on," asked Lucky.

"Nothing where leaving," said Jason.

"Lucy Sam hit me for no reason all I was telling her was don't upset Alexis."

"My mom did no such thing and you're a liar," said Jayden.

"Jayden your mom did upset Alexis she was crying," said Elizabeth.

"Alexis says a lot of things to upset my mom so maybe Alexis got what was coming to her."

"How could you say that about your own Grandmother," said Lauren and Elizabeth.

"Jayden let it go," said Jason.

Jayden was about to let it go when," don't hold your breath to that Jayden never lets anything go that's why she got me suspended from school for revenge," said Lauren.

"So that's why you where suspended from school because of Jayden," said Elizabeth.

"Yes mom that's the person that got me suspended. I wanted to be friends with her but instead she decided to turn on me and get me suspended."

Cassie turned the quarter to find Jayden when she heard Lauren make faults accusations about Jayden.

"you're the one that came up to our table and picked a fight with Jayden," said Cassie

"this is your daughter's fault. I was hopping she would take after Jason but now I know who she takes after the most is you," said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was about to slap Sam when she got stopped by Jason.

"if you try to lay a finger on my wife you got another thing coming," said Jason.

"are you threatening my wife," said Lucky.

"Lauren stuck her tongue at Cassie and Jayden. Cassie walked towards Lauren.

"Hey Lauren you got something on your face let me get it for you."

Lauren stopped and then got punched by Cassie. Jayden pulled Cassie off of Lauren but by the time she did that Lauren slapped Jayden across the face. Jayden punched Lauren in the mouth while Cassie got up and smirked.

"I told you Jayden was going to kick your ass ha-ha."

Elizabeth slapped Cassie across the face and Cassie punched Elizabeth then kicked her. Lucky picked Cassie up that way she wouldn't attack Elizabeth or Lauren while Jason dealt with Jayden.

Cassie elbowed Lucky in the gut then," no one picks me up without being hit."

"I was trying to stop you from getting an assault on your record," said Lucky.

"The one people you should be worried about is your lair wife and daughter not me I can take care of myself."

"Cassie. Why would you say that about your own cousin?"

"Why don't you take off the blinders and open your eyes for once."

Cassie continued with her volunteer work while Lucy was so shocked that Cassie would say that about Elizabeth and Lauren.

Elizabeth stomped off and started working on her rounds before she got into trouble. Jayden threw her hands up in the air. Jason and Sam looked at her, "I can't talk I have to finish my two hours then you can yell at me when I get home."

"She does act like me," said Sam.

"There's no question about that," said Jason.

Jason led Sam to the elevator to go home he was going to make sure that they where going to have a family meeting when Jayden gets home.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch.20 family meeting at the Morgan's house

Just like Jayden said she was at home in two hours Jason and Sam where sitting on the couch talking about the letter and about Alexis.

"Ok I'm home I'm prepared for whatever you're going to throw at me," said Jayden.

"You're not the only one that's going to get a lecture, "said Sam.

"Is dad the only one that didn't do anything this week," asked Jayden.

"Yep but as for you and I were in trouble."

"You know I'm in the room," said Jason.

"We know," said Sam and Jayden.

" Jayden you shouldn't start an argument with Elizabeth or Lauren," said Jason.

"dad I didn't. I was the one pulling Cassie off of Lauren I didn't say anything."

"I'm not talking about that Jayden I'm talking about yesterday."  
"I didn't start anything either or at school. Ok I may have said a few things like mom and I always when when it comes to arguing with Elizabeth and Lauren but other than that it was mostly Lauren. I even walked away from the fight. You should be proud of me."

"I am proud of you Jayden but your fighting a losing war when it comes to Lauren and Elizabeth. And that goes for you mom arguing with Alexis and Molly it's a losing war."

"hey I thought you where just talking about Jayden," said Sam.

"I'm talking about both of you. You made Alexis cry."

"I'm not going to talk about what I said to Alexis Jason and you know that," said Sam.

"why mom? Is it that bad that you can't talk infront of me about whatever you and Alexis where fighting about."

"this was a set up? Jason how could you."  
"what is mom talking about?"

"wait a minute Sam.."

"You know how I feel about Alexis and you want me to discuss this in front of Jayden!"

"Why can't you tell me Mom what's going on?"

"Sam that's not why I brought it up."

"Then why did you bring it up so you can throw it in my face?"  
"No…."

"Wait a minute what's going on!"

Jayden yelled and Sam and Jason looked at her.

"I do not understand what is going on. I know it's about Alexis. I know she said or done something by the way you looked when you walked in the door but I can't understand the situation if no one tells me."

"I don't want you to think I'm turning you against Alexis."

"That's for me to decide mom."

"Alexis…. Has said things through the years that where really hurting and they where mostly towards me because she's ashamed of me. I'm not the daughter that she wants and it's very clear…"

"But that's not the impression when I spoke to her earlier. She said that she has said something about me, you and dad. She said she wrote a letter and that's where she was going when she got in the car accident. She wants to have new and improved relationship with the three of us."

"She said that uh,"asked Jason.

"yea she said that why is that so hard for you and mom to hear?"

"do you really want to know?"

"yes I want to know. She even gave me a letter…"

"wait she gave you a letter? She gave your mom a letter too."

"that's why you came to the hospital today?"

"yep."

"all because of a letter of words? Wow your letter must be bad. Here why don't you read my and I'll read your's."

"I don't think that's a good idea Jayden."

"I agree with your mom it's not really…."

"once again.. let me be the judge of it."

"I get that Jayden but this letter might…"

Jayden held up the letter that Alexis gave her," you know I read this letter and I wanted to yell at Alexis. I was so hurt and you know what Cassie told me. those words are how she felt at the time when she thought it. and she was right because when I confronted Alexis about the letter she was very sorry and sense about apologizing to me and to the both of you she said the letter that she was going to give to you was a lot hurtful and maybe unforgiving because of the things she said. She even told me some of the things in the letter."

"Like what," asked Jason and Sam.

"For example she said she wrote in the letter that she told mom that you and mom should have given me up for adoption because you didn't deserve me. I told her that she didn't have a right saying that and she agreed. I gave my two cents in don't think I didn't. But I also learned something about Alexis today. Alexis is upset that she didn't raise you even thought she said that you are not the daughter that she wanted it's because it's true. Not in a bad way. Look at Kristina and Molly they whine and start fights with people they don't stand on their own feet like you do and she's proud of that. So if you go and see Alexis again think about that."

Jason and Sam didn't say anything, Jayden walked up the stairs. Before she reached the top of the stairs.

"I know what you were going to say I'm grounded for fighting with Elizabeth and Lauren.

Jason and Sam couldn't even think of what to say they just looked at each other. Jason went upstairs to take a shower while Sam called Alexis to tell her she's sorry and that she wants to build a new relationship if she was up to. Alexis was so happy that Sam forgave her. Alexis never thought that Sam would forgive her for what she had said over the past about Jayden and Sam's marriage with Jason.

Meanwhile Jayden was emailing Cassie:  
Cassie: hey we never talked about what I was going to tell you at the basket ball court.

Jayden: I know, if you can remember what you wanted to tell me.

Cassie: girl you know I remember what I want to talk about.

Jayden: ok so let's hear it what was so important that you just had to tell me. lol

Cassie: well if you must know you know that guy that was standing by Ryan?

Jayden: yea he's name is…. Jamie right?

Cassie: that would be him Mr. Lover.

Jayden: why would you call him that? is he like Peter.

Cassie: No! if he was like Ryan I wouldn't be talking about him. Anyway he asked Peter about you.

Jayden: so he doesn't know me and I don't know him.

Cassie: well he's new that's why he doesn't really know him. Peter and I are going to the movies in a few weeks because… I'm grounded but anyway Ryan was thinking about bringing Jamie along and I thought about you. So how about it do you want to go to the movies in a few weeks with Ryan and I?

Jayden: I'll have to ask because I'm grounded also. I'll ask my parents tomorrow and let you know.

I have to get to bed my mom's telling me to get off the computer.

Cassie: yea I got to go too before my parents find out that I'm on the computer.

Jayden got off the computer and looked at Sam.

"I'm off the computer," said Jayden.

"I see that. Where you talking to Cassie,"asked Sam.

"Yea she wanted to know if I want to go with her, Peter, and Jamie to the movies."

"Who's Jamie?"

"He's this new kid at school. Cassie can't go to the movies because she's grounded."

"Did you tell her that you're grounded too?"

"Yea I told her. She's probably laughing at me because she says that I'm never grounded."

"Uhm…. You know about earlier. The letter hurts me because of the things that she said. You are a miracle baby for me because I was told that I couldn't have children."

"I know mom…. You know I get looked at because of you and dad because of Sonny but I'm not ashamed of you and dad. I've been asked so many people how can I live with you and dad with all the danger and knowing what dad does. You know what I tell them?"

"What?"

"I tell them that you and dad are good people and you're like cops except without a badge. You and dad are my heroes and what Alexis says about you and dad are not going to change how I feel about you and dad. It's not because I'm your daughter it's because I know and see things that people don't see about you and dad."

Sam couldn't be more proud of Jayden at that moment. She hugged and Kissed Jayden then went to bed.

Grace was rescued from Keirfer's family three days later. Kristina didn't want that to happen again so she went back to California. Molly went to Yale for Law. Alexis decided to work on her house and her relationship with Sam and Jayden.

Two weeks later to two years later preview of the next coming chapters:

As for Jayden, she went on a date with Jamie and they have been going out for two months. Peter and Jayden are still good and Cassie broke up two weeks later after the movies. Peter went with Lauren once again and stayed miserably with her. Jayden and Cassie lost in touch with their friends when they got in high school. Now that Jayden is in ninth grade Jason and Sam are teaching Jayden how to drive. Jason freaks out every time he gets in the car with Jayden. He claims that Jayden drives like Sam but Sam claims that Jayden drives like Jason. Elizabeth and Lucky broke up for the eighth time. Elizabeth switched to Lucky, Cruz, Nicholas, Lucky again, then a new doctor that just moved into town.

**THE END**


End file.
